


Comfort

by astralpcrker



Series: ThorBruce Week [2018] [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ThorBruce Week 2018, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/astralpcrker
Summary: Thor had been very ambivalent after losing his eye to his deranged older sister as Asgard fell to pieces under Surtur's rage. He was able to adjust quickly, and carry on as if nothing had happened.But even Gods can't avoid the trauma they faced when it trickles into their dreams.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of ThorBruce Week [2018]!
> 
> Today's prompt is "comfort".

For the Avengers in general, they were all plagued with nightmares from the different traumas they have had to endure. None of them were remotely capable of talking about it and trying to recover properly from it. No, instead they compartmentalized their feelings and let themselves suffer through the silence.

When it came to Thor, he could arguably be the worst at this. Gods were not known to talk anything out. Their myths entailed lashing out with anger and great force due to their griefs. But Thor just never mentioned what occurred to him at all. He would talk it, and place it in the back of his mind as if it was any other event.

So when Bruce woke up to a squirming, whimpering, and slightly sweaty Norse God, he knew that he was being affected by everything that he had gone through over the years. He shifted onto his side, leaning up on his elbow and stored through Thor's short hair softly to ease him awake and avoid startling him. He hummed softly, trying to soothe him, letting his own eyelids slip shut everyone once in a while before they reopened quickly.

Thor's eyelid snapped open and a sob immediately left his lips as he scrambled to sit up. Bruce pulled away and gave him his space to breathe, watching him carefully, a frown plastered on his tired face. Thor's chest rose and fell rapidly with his shaking breaths, he blinked his one eye and reached toward the other, only to feel nothing and tense up as tears welled in his remaining eye.

"Wait, 's gone? How's it gone? W-Where is my eye?" Thor murmured rapidly.

Bruce pulled Thor's hand away from the open socket and brushed his fingers over his knuckles. He shushed him and smiled at his boyfriend softly, waiting for his sensibility to kick in when the shock of his nightmare wore off.

Eventually, Thor looked over at Bruce with a tired, defeated look. He shifted his body to lean his head on Bruce's chest, and tangled their legs together. They stayed silent for a long while, just holding each other and running their hands over each other to seek comfort.

"Honey? Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce whispered soothingly.

"Do I have a choice, my love?"

"Not really... I mean you've held it in for this long and the nightmares are getting more frequent, and, well, it is really concerning me. I just want to help—"

"Shush, my love," Thor interrupted him, "I'll talk, 'm sorry I have not. It's jus' hard."

A comfortable silence slipped in between them as Thor thought over how to tell his boyfriend about his particularly recent trauma. He could be rather blunt about the situation, but he was really tired and not in the mood to have to speak too much about his memory.

"The pain of it did not occur to me until the blood began to pour down my face. I must have been in some form of shock before it sunk into my brain..." Thor started softly.

"Hypovolemic Shock? It occurs with blood loss, and sends your body into shock. It can cause the chills or tingling in different parts of the body." Bruce spoke rapidly.

"Sure, darling. Anyways, I saw the memory the same as it had happened on that day, but then my sister was standing over you. S-She took that, dagger she formed, a-and, sh-she—" That was when Thor started to panic again, gasping for air.

Bruce turned his face into the crook of his neck, stroking his hair and humming a tune Thor had taught him as tears poured onto Bruce's tan skin. The only sounds in the room were Thor's hiccuping, strained sobs and his soft sniffling. Bruce blinked tiredly, leaning his head on top of Thor's, and leaving gentle kisses on the crown of his head.

"She hurt you. She hurt my one and only love. I-I just love you so much, and th-that hurt my heart, _so much_." Thor whispered brokenly.

"Well, I'm here. I'm safe. You're in my arms, and no one will hurt either of us. She's gone, honey. She's never coming back." Bruce replied softly, but in such a fierce and meaningful tone.

Thor just nodded, and pressed his face further into Bruce's neck. He whispered something along the lines of wanting to get more sleep, and Bruce let Thor fall asleep first, and shutting his eyes just minutes after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was definitely my favorite to write so far. I live for angst, I apologize.


End file.
